Ｄｉｓｃｏｒｄ
by LolliAlice
Summary: Eridan can't take it anymore. Insanity travels through his damned thoughts of desolation, no longer stable. When he decides to release his rage on a troll that is ignorant of his where-abouts, a horrid trial of discord comes into play for everyone involved.
1. ＡＣＴ　ＯＮＥ

**ＤＩＳＣＯＲＤ**

**Ａ Ｈｏｍｅｓｔｕｃｋ Ｒｏｌｅｐｌａｙ Ｆａｎｆｉｃｔｉｏｎ**

Greetings, fellow Homestucks! I made this entire thing in only two days [I'm so proud] But this fanfiction is actually just a roleplay session. Literally. This is the straight up context from the session, only with a few edits so it could be formatted into a fan fiction. Currently, it's only around 24 pages, but the role play session isn't finished. I won't be uploading part two and/or part three until that happens. The credit for this session goes to my friends that role played Karkat and Sollux, Eli and Les. They wrote all of the parts that had been from Karkats/Solluxs' point of view. I was Eridan, and the post was also made by me.

The only reason this exist is because my friend Eli [Karkat] told me she wanted to changed Karkats profile pic into a nice, dead Karkat, picture she found. I took it _a wee bit far_ and it resulted in this beauty. The title Discord is inspired from a Homestuck AMV, Discord.

I went through much effort on the day of converting this into a story format so you all could enjoy this beautimous story~

Part two should be coming up soon, hopefully. :3

~LolliAlice

* * *

For quite a frame of time, Eridan Ampora had dissapeared without a trace into dependance in his own exile for only Gog knows how long after he had accidentally murdered the one he was currently red-rom for, Aradia Megido. No one was aware of his status; even some of the least sympathetic trolls such as Karkat began to worry of Eridan after his dissapearance.

The person that was possibly the most oblivious to worry was most likely Sollux, still attempting to heal the scars of fights in his mind with that 'cold douchebag' .The fact Eridan is a highblood caused the cameo of his reapperance to much likely be chaotic, especially being aware of his notorious past of disappearances and murders.

Highbloods tend to go after the lowbloods when they are on an insanity frenzy, so it only makes the distance of his relationship with the troll that was able to comfort Aradia much more far. Sollux practiced awareness during this time period for when Eridan would return, preventing any deaths.

At the time of his absence, Eridan was provoked by the thoughts of his previous morails and killings, wondering, what had happened, what had occured.. Was it really his fault? Eridan was always a bit satirical, he admitted, but at least he had the pride to show others what he was truely like, despite like all the others, he too hated himself.

It was their bitter responses and defying of Eridan that had caused him to relay in the place he was in, isolation seemed like the only method possible to save himself and resuscitate his mental state. Each time he did this, things only got worse and worse.

This time he kept seeing images, hallucinations, nightmares, of his morails, of people he just... Couldn't stand the thought of. Just because you don't want to think of someone means you hate them. He swore on his ill-pledged life he loved Aradia with all his heart, which made him grow weak, allowing her to melt his mind with insanity.

Every time he had a dream it was something about that fucking incident, always haunted with the grievious fact that he caused the situation at all his cost... That he, himself, was the center of his hate. Why the hell had he even allow his pathetic self to live anyways? It only impeded other lives selfishly.

Eridan had attempted suicide many of times before, all either being caught or having failure. Perhaps he just gave. Gave up at life. Gave up at death. Gave up everything. The only way he could resolve this was to quit these childish feats and face reality, despite how dangerous he was at this point.

And for some reason, some odd, odd, reason that just couldn't be explained, he blamed a majority on the innormously critiqual being, Karkat Vantas. Eridan knew he wanted to contact Karkat for this as soon as he would arise from the blue.

At the time, no one knew where he was, Karkat was alone in his half obliterated hive, shocked to see the unstable, devastated, man arrive without any notification or further notice. Karkat knew he was afraid, but tried at his best to look unaffected, remembering when... Gamzee... And just staring in Eridans drained of mercy purple eyes was a chilling reminder... That the Highbloods...

Shall eventually snap.

* * *

"ｈｅｌｌｏ， ｆｕｃｋａｓｓ．"

Karkat blank, a hint of surprise and fear at the trolls sudden appearance, knowing that he had been M.I.A for some time. Karkat's mouth hung agape, moments later, he regained his composure, raising an eyebrow as he slowly rised from his chair, pushing it in behind him as he steped forward some, narrowing his eyes slightly as he tilted his head down a bit, slightly 'death staring' Eridan,

"OH, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO RETURN... THE LONELY HIPSTER. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Eridans glare only grew more harsh as each second went by, clenching hard to the wand in one of his hands to assist in leasing some of his tension so that he would not maim Karkat at that second. But hell, he still thought with all of his damned heart that Karkat truly did deserve death.

More than death. Eridan shuffled a step closer hauntingly, slowly, his mouth opening to display his pearly white teeth whom were all large canines. He knew he was about to do something to the troll in order to weaken him before his death to make killing this stubborn lowblood easier.

"ＳＨＵＴ ＴＨＥ ＦＵＣＫ ＵＰ！" He barked harshly.

ｉｓｎ'ｔｉｔ ｆｕｃｋｉｎ ｏｂｖｉｏｕｓ？" His head lowered, eyes still deviously focusing on the petrified lowblood.

"ｉｗａｎｔ ｙｏｕ ＤＥＡＤ．"

"ａｎｄ ｎｏｏｎｅ ｃａｎ ｓａｖｅ ｙｏｕ．"

Karkat's eyes widened once he heard "_I want you dead._" ... Dead. He hated that word. Even more than he may hate himself.

Though the many memories that word brought back still haunt his mind regardless, he never wanted to hear it.

Taking a step back in fear, deciding to attempt at retreating, he backed into the chair, it pushing in all the way unexpectedly, causing Karkat to fall back. He winces, then looked up at the crazed Highblood, making a remark of his sole piety.

"D-DEAD? ... WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Karkat nearly sqealed, losing control at this point.

Hah. It was almost comedic, comical, to watch the red blooded troll abscond in fear. If Eridan could never create a positive image of himself, then why should he keep trying?

Being full of deceit was far more simple and thrilling, his insanity pumped through his brain like adrenaline, making him grow addicted of cutting short his strings, a murderous marionette now functioning with no master, no strings, and no controls.

Eridan almost wanted to grin at the sight of this sickeningly weak troll that always tries to put up a front of pride that all in factuality broils into sin, malice, and weakness. Just like him, without the front of pride. Instead of a grin, a wicked hackling of insanity fulfilled laughter picked in his throat, barely noticeable to the surface clad with grim, toxic, stoic, faux.

Eridans shuffling abruptly became avid, possibly only several feet away from bedoing Karkat to his anxious death. What had Karkat done to him? He did fucking everything, except his deplorable blood and attitude caused him to be a provocative target for the crazed, untolerating, highblood. He rapidly turned to his back, his hands also reaching for his invisible front.

"．．ｏｆ ｃｏｕｒｓｅ， ａｎ ｉｇｎｏｒａｎｔ ｐｅｒｓｏｎ ｓｕｃｈ ａｓ ｙｏｕ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｂｅ ａｂｌｅ ｔｏ ｄｅｃｏｄｅ ｓｕｃｈ ａ ｓｉｍｐｌｅ ｃｏｍｐｌｅｘ ｏｆ ｆｕｃｋｉｎ ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ． ｙｏｕ ｄｉｄ ｉｔ **ＡＬＬ **ｔｏ ｍｅ． ａｎｄ ｎｏｗ．．．．"

Eridan actually grinned frighteningly, his eyes widened greatly.

"ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｈａｖｅ ｔｈｅ ａｕｔｈｏｒｉｔｙ ｔｏ ｓｐｅａｋ ｔｏ ａ ｈｉｇｈｂｌｏｏｄ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈａｔ ｉｌｌｉｃｔ ｌａｎｇｕａｇｅ， **ＭＵＴＡＮＴ ＢＬＯＯＤ？****"**

Eridan suddenly dived in, flashing what had been his wand, which he transformed into a dagger on Karkats grey arm within a span of seconds, too fast to stop, he grabbed the arm and squeezed it harshly tight until crimson blood oozed down with shame to Eridans now flawed skin.

"ｒｅｄ． ｔｈｅ ｌｅａｓｔ ｄｅｓｉｒａｂｌｅ ｃｏｌｏｕｒ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｓｐｅｃｔｒｕｍ ｆｏｒ ａ ｔｒｏｌｌ ｔｏ ｍａｎｔａｉｎ ａｓ ｔｈｅｉｒ ｂｌｏｏｄ． ｙｏｕ ｓｈｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ａｓｈａｍｅｄ， ｙｏｕ ｆｕｃｋｉｎ ｌｏｗｂｌｏｏｄ．" This practical limerick Eridan had made to deface Karkat in murder made the mutant reflect on the memorance of his past, how the colour of his blood made him a frequent victim to unnessicary discrimination such as this, except this example was far more drastic.

With disbelief, Karkat slowly looked down at his arm, cringing as the blood spilled out, making a small, whimpering noise. He didn't even attempt at shoving Eridan away, just giving in, believing that he caused this. That it was HIS fault. That's what everyone says, right? "_It's your fault. You caused this. It's always YOU_." ... Yeah, that's what they all say.

Tears began to fill Karkat's eyes as the pain continued to worsen, a single mutant red tear slipping down his cheek. He stayed quiet, knowing that if he said anything, it would only make the highblood angrier...

Eridan only laughed manically even more, satisfied by one of the few victors he had ever had. Murder. Murder was something, despite whether he enjoyed it, had been a specialty to him. It made him feel dominant to all of those people that abandon Eridan, it made him noticed, it made him known.

If being made aware of his existence was his largest desire, then perhaps he could carry on by attempting to murder the rest of the trolls to make them pay. But before he could get too far ahead, he needed to focus on Karkat for now and assuring his demise.

He could easily sense Karkats inferiority, making a mockery of it by releasing the dagger, turning over Karkats arm and splicing at his wrist, the cutting only grew more vile as the poor boy had flinched and whined at the pain silently, especially growing harsh when another mutated tear rolled off his cursed, cursed, body. Nothing could be done now, and Karkat was aware of that.

His only option was to sit back in despair, maintaining a stoic front that was unlike him without words. That was until Eridan quit scarring the tarnished skin and advanced the daggers blade from the lowbloods neck to the bottom of his chin, now face to face with Karkat, he whispered inhumanely,

"ｓｐｅａｋ， ｓｐｅａｋ ｔｏ ｍｅ， ｙｏｕ ｉｎｆｅｒｉｏｒ ｌｏｗｂｌｏｏｄ ｓｈｉｔ．"

The mutant low blood stared into the other trolls eyes, examining every little detail, color... The insanity.

Trying his best to ignore the stinging pain, his eyes drifted down to the dagger, once speaking, his voice small, and soft,

"... Go ahead. Kill me. Do it. If that's what you want, then so be it..."

After Karkat had spoke solemnly, Eridan knew now that he was completely able to manipulate the boy now... Oh Gog this was just perfect... Too perfect... Maybe he could torture Karkat a bit more before reaching the point of death.. No, it wasn't neccisary. Plus he could get caught.

Even though all trolls were completely oblivious to Eridans return [Of course, besides Karkat] He could still get caught. Eridan had to learn he was indeed a magnet of bad luck. Hopefully it wouldn't be like Karkats fucking ghost would murder him or anything...

Ｏｈ ｄｅａｔｈ， ｈｏｗ ｉ ｎｅａｒｌｙ ｈａｔｅｄ ｙｏｕ ｏｎｃｅ， ｍｙ ｐａｓｔ ｎｏｗ ｖａｎｉｓｈｅｄ ｉｎ ａ ｓｕｌｌｉｅｄ ｆｒａｍｅ ｏｆ ｙｏｕｒ ｄｅｃｅｐｔｉｏｎａｌ ｈａｔｒｅｄ．

Cutting to the point, literally, Eridan had deepened the now crimson-clad, glistening tool of death into his victims throat, assuring that no surprise such as screams would be able to escape anymore once he felt the tip encaved within the flesh blindly tap the bone, or possibly a nerve... Disattaching either one of them could mean death for the sorry, innocent, fellow.

Eridan felt a small, plausible, space when he deepened the dagger, meaning it was most likely both. Eridan could have killed him at that exact second if he chose. The thought was just so overwhelming..

He decided to allow the tip to explore deeper, slowly, making sure Karkat hadn't died yet by mangling his non-bleeding, yet pounding with blood, wrist in his choosy, unclean, hands.

"ｆｕｃｋ．"

Eridan whispered painfully, almost as if he was the one being tortured merciless.

"ｆｕｃｋ ｆｕｃｋ ｆｕｕｃｋ．"

He couldn't stand it. Just like he couldn't stand the thoughts of others trolls anymore. But he, the weak one, the powerful, abandon one finally was able to show someone else that had not known of it themselves, a virgin to its power, death.

Perfect. Only that single perverse curse could spill through his mouth, growing louder and louder each time it had been repeat... Until Karkat finally calmed a bit. His pulse was slowing, still going, and his eyes growing shallow... The time was near.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears beginning to flow quickly down his cheeks, the blood continuing to spill out. Thinking about everything that happened... He realized, he hasn't done anything horribly wrong to the highblood.

Why _is_ this happening?

Whatever, his life is already slipping away...

Everything began to grow silent...

The world tuning out...

Karkat Vantas had died.

* * *

Eridan ceased the pressure once the scrunching of Karkats eyelids had mellowed, his wrist had eventually grew cold and devoid of the moments ago frantic searing blood. That was it. That was officially the finis of this inhumane scene. Karkat Vantas had surrendered to a decreeing madman that blamed his self-angst in the random probability to the now fallen boy. Since he was now sure that Karkat was no longer alive, he released his wrist, witnessing its hard, lifeless collapse to the blood caked floor. The stained knife had been cowered out of Karkats violated neck with enough force, small, unpleasant sounds arrived upon removal. Eridan wanted more...

Until that emotion had stranded nemo. It felt that Eridan had been brain washed, in a coma, all under control of something else the entire time he swore his freedom. Foolish. Selfish. Even in the times he thought he wasn't, he truely appended those representations all the more. Eridan was no longer insane. He had no memory of killing Karkat... Only gazing down to find cerise liquid streaming from Karkats profound body to himself, and an abnormal, blood-stained knife-like object. Eridan panicked exactly the same as Karkat had done in response to the arrival, slaming himself into the wall, almost like the murderer was right there, standing over his horrible self as he crouched down, curling into a ball and weeping loudly, endlessly into his hands that spelled rue. That 'demon', negativity, or whatever it was that watched over him was present. The murderer, the one to be prosecuted had been none other than Eridan himself, becoming his own enemy as his insane blood-lusted side beckoned upon his conciousness, even if he didn't remember, even if it hadn't been him by any chance, it was still a person sharing the same mind, body, and grievances. Eridan knew some highb loods like him often times kill themselves or go missing because they can't stand the tension of insanity once you return to reality. He knew that reality was a sick sadist, but it helps people realize things about themselves. Eridan needed to realize that he was no longer safe, as if he ever was anyways. With his departed friends mangled corpse at his side, and the dagger still in his hand, Eridan knew the proper precaution. He removed his ruined scarf, revealing scars upon his throat that remained painful, still burning if flesh had approached them. Eridan attempted to cease his crying and clear up his vision, depositing the dagger the same way he did to Karkats throat, but moving it around more, assuring that death would be much more quick and likely. No one could stop him. Not even himself. He was powered like a lifeless, cold, machine, constantly manuvering the knife and occasionally screaming bloody murder when he approached certain senstive spots, still cutting through them as harshly as he did to the rest. Eridan failed to notice Karkat was more senstive, not having his throat cut at any time before this incident while Eridans throat was nearly adapted. Even though he could feel his breath rapidly growing weak, he couldn't stand it anymore and quickly took the dagger out his throat, closing his eyes as both hands held the purple-red mixed tool over the areal of his heart, whispering one sentence, grinning while reciting it before pushing it in and seeing the light…

"...Ｓ－ｓｅｅ ｙｏｕ ｉｎ ｈｅｌｌ．．ｍｙ ｄｅａｒ ｆｒｉｅｎｄ．"

* * *

ＥＮＤ ＯＦ ＡＣＴ Ｉ

**ＡＣＴ ＴＷＯ ＰＲＯＬＯＵＧＥ**

Sollux walked up to Karkat's hive, grinning from ear to ear, and bag hidden behind his back of some of his matesprite's favorite things. A fuzzy blanket, a couple agreeable romances, and some ice cream. Wanting to suprise Vantas, he let himself in, setting up everything in the living room on the coffee table.

With the amount of noise he was making, he imagined Karkat would have come down by now, but he hadn't made a sound, quiet as a mouse. Sensing something was wrong, Sollux ran up the stairs, leaping three at a time, and burst into the bedroom. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Unable to move  
closer, his knees grew weak, and he fell to the floor, in complete and total shock.


	2. ＡＣＴ　ＴＷＯ

ＡＣＴ ＴＷＯ

Karkat laid there, lifeless. Some blood still continued to drip out of his neck, as well as his wrist. The pool of mutant red blood surrounded him, a sickening sight for even the most sadistic of trolls.

Eventually recovering from his shock, Sollux took in a breathe, not realizing he hadn't been breathing.

He slowly crawled to Karkat's side, cradling his head in his lap.

"karkat.."

"karkat why.."

"who diid thii2 two you"

"karkat wake up"

"WAKE UP!"

He couldn't cry, the ability lost ages ago, so instead he screamed. He shook Vantas' shoulders, desperately beat at his chest, held his hands and put pressure on his wounds, wishing, praying for anything, anything but this.

Eridans corspe also remainded by Karkats, leaning his lifeless head slightly in the mutant bloods direction in death. The dagger remained in his chest, blood also spewing endlessly, still, from the spot.

Karkat also remained lifeless, unresponsive.

Looking up from his desperate attempts, he saw Eridan's corpse. That god-awful desperate son of a bitch. It wasn't hard to piece it together, what had happened, and when the realization came to him, and strange calm swept over him. He rose from his spot by Karkat's side, and dragged Eridan's body down the stairs and out the back door, a trail of violet behind him. He threw Eridan into the yard, spitting at him in pure and utter hate and disgust, running back into the house, cleaning all of Eridan's blood from its floors, and cleaning Karkat up as well. When all that was done, he cradled his matesprite's dead body in his arms again, and shook with tears unwilling to fall..

After what seems like _hours_, Karkat slowly opened his eyes, them a complete pearly white color. He glances up at Sollux, then at his torn up arm, slowly reaching up to feel at his neck.

"oh my god" Exclaimed Sollux, shocked to the absolute point.

"karkat"

"KARKAT"

"can you hear me"

"KARKAT!?"

Karkat pressed against his neck, wincing as a bit of blood spills out, shaking it off of his finger, then moving on to feel at his arm.

"What..." Karkats tone had been confused, practically in lament.

The mustard blood embraced Karkat, pulling him tightly against his chest, rocking back and forth like his own child, his own lover.. Which he was.

Eridan awakens, alone, lying in an awkward position on the uncomfortable surface that was Karkats yard. He surfaced upon his knees, gripping his head almost like he had a severe hangover.

His now entirely milky white eyes had spared a look down at his chest, failing to remember the dagger was still in there. He gave a small shocked jolt, wondering how he got to here in the narrow time of his dormance, while he had been picking out the firmly comforted dagger.

It wasn't even painful now. Gazing upward to the window of Karkats room by instinct from stories above, [Some blood even still on it] his attention was caught by the vague sight of Sollux carressing Karkat, whom was now awake.

Oh fuck, so that was why... He slothily lifted his worn body of the ground, his clothes dirty as ever, he snuck into the house out of curiousity of why Sollux conviently arrived at the time gap of Karkats death. Lurking over in the hallway, he found some sweets that varied in location, along with a variety of exquisitely coloured flower petals. He lifted one of the wilting petal bunches in his hands, discovering it was originally purple.

Like it couldn't be even more ironic. Eridan heard suttle chatting outside the door, putting his head right by it to hear...

They found out that Eridan wasn't in the yard. Almost instantly after he heard a dishearted scree from Sollux, a harsh bang in the head had been in order as the door slammed open with Solluxs psionic powers.

He couldn't control the urge to groan, covering the top of his head and lightly rubbing his horns to ease the pain. He couldn't do anything now. Right inside that frame had indubitably been Sollux and Karkat. Eridan couldn't run. He couldn't fight. The only thing he could do was stare and panic in his mind.

Great.

Unaware of Eridan's nearby presence, Karkat remained silent, pondering about everything that had happened, tears welcomed themselves once more to the broken boy.

Observing Eridans dirtied face from over Karkat's shoulder, Sollux growled, ceasing his rocking.

"ampora" Sollux lured his voice in a deep, solemn, tone.

"ii am tiired"

"ii am _beyond_ tiired"

"otherwii2e iid kiick your 2orry gho2t a22 two hell and back again"

"run " He quickly clarified, getting much louder.

"get the fuck outta here"

"RUN. "

Eridan stared at Karkat, shivering, too afraid to move. Fuck Sollux. And fuck himself, because the reason Karkat had been crying was all because of him. The amazing rush had vanished, and Eridan now seemed to know how weak he actually was.

If he bothered making any advances at this point, it would be useless. Sollux would only keep him away from Karkat, despite that Eridan just wanted to be the one to hold Karkat and tell him all of his amends for this, even if Karkat didn't care, even if Karkat hated him, he still needed to do it.

It was a vital move he could not advance to.

In his mind, the varying sounds of his internal callings to Karkat had rung, unable to pierce his sealed, fine, cursed, lips. Karkat must have been so confused, lost, and caring only because... Of him.

Gog, Why couldn't Eridan just stay dead so he could never face the consequences, or at least just stay in hiding until he got better? Well, that didn't matter now. If Eridan stayed in hiding until he wasn't insane, he would remain there until his bones decree to dust and carry in the wind.

But he would rather do that, he would rather have to suffer an eternity alone, insane, vain, in exile, by himself than have to come out like he did. Eridan would have killed himself again at this second if he could and remained dead. Maybe this was all just a nightmare..?

Who was he kidding, there had been no possibility of that. Every single millisecond of this... Momentum.. Had been far too real and cruel to deface reality.

He spaced out, noticing after this incident that Solluxs bicolored spectacles were staring in his direction, emotionlessly, hauntingly, making Eridan just ask himself again...

_...What have I done?_

Eridan boosted his tired, tired, body up by his still blood soaked arm, hissing,

"_then wwhy dont you fuckin try_?"

"go ahead"

"do it"

"asshole"

"dont you get iit"

"tiired"

Sollux growled again, his lips curled up to reveal his sharp teeth, trying to appear menancing. But what could scare a ghost? He twisted himself so that his body was between Eridan and his matesprite, hunching over Karkat protectively.

Karkat, obviously confused, tilted his head back to catch Eridan's gaze behind Sollux, examining every little detail on his body.

The blood, dirt... Everything. He didn't know what was going on, but only continued to think about what happened, wiping away the stray tears that resumed to fall from earlier.

"of fuckin course"

Eridan smirked triumpantly, indeed not afraid of Sollux now, aware it would not be simple for him to battle him at the moment of weakness. He was using 'tired' as an excuse to comfort the oblivious Karkat.

Eridan released the hold with his arm that was holding his torso in the air, wearily retrieved caused him to faceplant into the floor, an annoying thud arising from it.

Sollux scowled. Wasn't it obvious to Eridan that his prescence was not wanted? In fact, Sollux hated it. He hated Eridan for what he had done, and he hated him for having the audacity to come back.

He would take one of his throwing stars and pierce Eridan's heart, but he didn't want to do that, not in front of Karkat. But he was so physically and mentally exhausted from the strain, the pain, he couldn't harm a meowbeast, much less the disgusting fish out of water.

Eridan easily rolled his eyes at the conspicuous sound of fright that Sollux provoked, since he viewed it as pathetic and immature. Yet in the relativity to immaturity, it was definantly him that had by far, been the most immature one.

Sollux was only resorting to the only few possible protection methods he could perform momentarily, still remaining mortified and empathetic as ever for his fallen, confused, nimble, innocent, matesprite. Despite Eridan had a decent memory of the situation before he had collapsed, not recalling of his motives to murder Karkat especially.

He knew though, he wanted it to be just like a dream, and the memory had remained just as most typical dream memories do, yet with the horrid effects of an actual incident. Not only had he injured Karkat by killing him, Eridan could only imagine now the inhuman grief swimming upon the depths of his lost, deeply confused, thoughts.

All of the trolls had been used to death, of course, but it never had changed the impact of tragedy, at least in the trolls soul... Those glimmering milk-clad eyes had been a symbolization that now Karkat had changed, and only one property, one terrible, terrible, property had been responsible [Or so it seems] for this;

Eridan Ampora.

And none of them could do a thing about it, sure, Eridan could have prevented it on his own, but if it weren't for killing someone, then he never would be stable again. He would rather get it over with now, with only a single, porcelain bodied person that expedate on an unnecessary killing spree..

Had he gone on a killing spree though, chances are that he and Sollux would be having a nasty hurtle together, since Eridan knew that Highbloods always rid the lowbloods before moving on to anything else. In the cruel fact, he may have gone to his demise battling this stubborn-ass troll.

Eridan debated whether he should attempt to make an advance of this situation where Sollux had been weakened and retort to battling ties with him in order to relinquish his hate and prevent any future situations like this... No.

Even though he truly hated that guy with a passion, it would decree the confused Karkat more to witness his matesprit fight with his murderer, and that wasn't nessicary. Also, it would never dis-establish his seering hatred by taking it out by engaging in any tediously blood-lusting actions.

His hate would build up and he would probably just go insane again and murder another troll, which had been the ideal he wished to avoid... At the moment.

So he turned over his head, figuring Karkat didn't need nor want him [It only applied far more strictly with Sollux] so he stablely stood, slightly crooked and revolving back and forth, turning his head once more at Sollux before exiting the room, sternly speaking.

"ill leawe you nook sucker with your mate sprite" He barked the sentence with an aura of anti-mirthfulness.

"i dont wwant you to hurt kar more by fightin me so ill be on my way "

Sollux sputtered in outrage. He hurt Karkat!? Well yeah, there was fights and maybe some cruel teasing, but he never intentionally hurt Karkat, not really. If he recalled everything correctly, it was Eridan who did the harm!

He scooped up one of his cold, metal stats and lashed out, throwing it at the bastard. But due to his exhaustion, his aim was off, and the steal mearly grazed Ampora's cheek

"get OUT" He screamed like a young, whining, child.

"get out get out get out get out get out"

"quit bein so demandin"

Eridan snootily remarked, manuveuring his head to the side and lightly coaxing the minor wound with his hand, hardly any violet hue managed to escape.

"you knoww youre nevver gonna get SHIT in life if you keep up at that beggin sol"

That last word, the name of his oppenent sounded like a curse word from the vocal perspective arising from the mouth of him.

Abidding the desperate command, Eridan slowly strolled teasingly down the hall, sparing glares at the walls slightly tainted with what a certain troll would aclare to be his 'miracles' that, in factuality, was a horrifying curse. Being a Highblood in general had only been decoded into deadly sin, even the most morally astute of Highbloods in history are accused of vanity from a struggling lowbloods perspective.

Even if these people had been his friends, Eridan had been commonly marooned, his hideously elegant acclaimed bloodline had been the main logistics concerning his damned personality and demeanor.

Despite lowbloods more than unjust treatment in the Alternian society, it made them seem to others as more.. Likeable. Most normal people don't understand that Highbloods can go through as much pain as the lowbloods, the prejudice [And slightly true] stereotypes that the Highbloods are, overall, 'stuck up' is mainly of the result of how and the setting they were raised in.

Come on.

Even the highbloods still had lususes just as everyone else. The group of trolls he had adressed his relationships to seemed quite fond of Feferi, since she was just overall friendly to every single troll, including the negative Eridan Ampora.

Twas true though, Eridans dismissiveness caused him to be the more isolated one of the group. Any attempts he made to attain attention only resulted in avid failure, forcing him back into the darkness.

Was it all his fault?

Everything?

Yes...

The entire thing was at his trigger, even as wicked as it would be to establish period, he actually felt slightly satisfied from luring that benine troll into torment for his matesprit.

Although he seemed a bit guilty of the pleasure, considering that anyone else besides him in this incident entirely are claimed as innocent. In an odd aesthetic, Eridan also had his own innocence.

Soltitude aimlessly welcomed him to the hell of being a Highblood adolescent. After his cascade into the hallway, the sealurker rested upon Karkats couch, which generally, had been amazingly comfortable and light compared to laying dormant on the fucking Alternian ground for what was probably several hours.

Karkat was most likely the least comfortable at the moment, his injuries were far more brutal, large , and plenty that the barren semi hole in Eridans purple chest that was almost simplitic to the candy blood trolls injury. He could still imagine the crimson pouring beneath the force of that dagger.

Eridan hadn't departed the household yet since he, obviously, had still been exhausted in all of his current states.

Maybe he would leave when Sollux would force him out.

Maybe he would leave once he had managed to recover.

Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as they seemed to be now..

Dammit.

What was he thinking?

Minutes, maybe hours passed, and Sollux thought it was passed time to care for Karkat's wounds. He pulled Karkat's bloody shirt over his head, throwing it into the wastebin, and cowered at the sight, the sheer extensivity of the gashes in his skin.

He lifted his matesprite into his bed, moving as slowly and carefully as possible. Perching on the corner of the mattress, he leaned over Karkat, all thoughts of Eridan gone. Well, at least for the time being.

"vanta2"

"how are you feeling"

"on a 2cale from two two twentytwo"

"how much doe2 iit hurt"

"or can you even feel anything"

He grimaced at Karkats silence.

Karkat stared up at Sollux, his expression blank,

"... I-... I don't even know what's going on... It kind of hurts, but.."

Eridan paused in the thoughts he indulged in, able to recall Karkats currently feeble voice from the other room.

Even though he was somewhat forbidden to confront the troll at the time, a tiny array of mirth condolled through his body, a solely light leap being an effect of the internal impact, quickly ceasing due to the excruciating pain it had caused into his chest area, gripping the vacant spot and leaning back once again, quite gloomily.

"but"

Sollux leaned over Karkat, clearly worried, looking for something, anything in his blank eyes. What was he supposed to do? What could be done?

"ju2t"

"okay like"

"liike what kiind of pain"

"what happened"

"what happened"

"what happened ii2"

"vanta2 you are dead"

"murdered"

"eriidan ampora diid iit"

... I know...

Vantas sighs, looking away as the memories returned to him. How could this happen? He didn't do anything to Eridan.

Oh wait, yeah he did. He was a total jackass. He was pretty much a jackass to everyone. Something was eventually going to happen.

" I remember everything…" Karkat muttered, the direction he was eyeing at the moment had been invisible to any others besides himself due to his lack of pupils and irises.

"do you know why the biitch fliipped" Sollux got closer to the injured troll  
"ii"  
"iim goiing two "  
"remove hii2 gho2tly liife of, well, liife"

"No." Karkat intrused.

"But I was just here in my room, he appears, stabs the shit out of my neck and arm, and boom, I died." He ended the sentence quite blatant.

"youre here talkiing, breathiing"

"but youre 2o cold"

"damn iit all"

Sollux slipped off the bed, and started to pace the room, clutching his head, the edges of the throwing stars he still held biting into his skin.

"ii dont even.."

... What... Are you okay...

"Hey, I'm still the same person... Stop it..." Karkat whispered, worried.

no

*H paces faster, oblivious to the pressure against it temple, or the blood beginning to leak from it as he grips his head tighter*

"iim not okay"

"karkat you are DEAD"

"you are a GHO2T"

"youre not you"

"youre like"

"liike ii dont know"

"a 2hadow or 2omehiing liike that"

"not you"

"... Does this mean."

"You don't love me anymore."

He sits up, slowly looking over at Sollux, his expression still blank.

Eridan began to sense the energy bundling, rejoycing into the hapless body of this fool. Despite the flowing of his rehabilitation, a majority of his body remained exhausted. The troll had absolutely no clue when Sollux may exit the room, possibly being a decent span of time of since he was obviously attached to Karkat as he detered. Although he considered the probable possibility of any other trolls visiting and abhalding immense an commotion, or what ever any fucking reason Sollux had to exit the room his lover was suspended in. Eridan never understood the attachment conceptuality of love, yet that was a likely result of him never being in a relationship where that person had their love in return. He thought his knowledge of the quadrants had been fair enough, in spite of his lack of involvement of them. Oh well. The hope of Eridan achieving a relationship had been relinquished possibly sweeps ago, constant whimsical heartbreak only teething at his pitiful, ebony, heart. For some unexplainable reason, just like the one for why he wanted to arrive here, Eridan did not desire to leave this place. The romantic essence of the room he rested in seemed somewhat ecstatic, even if only sadistic thoughts loomed each turn he inhaled the sweet air, or opened his blank eyes to observe. Eridan already attempted to sleep, but he wasn't able to. Probably because he motherrfucking died only hours ago. It was torture being exhausted and not having slumber. As a child, he had stages whom he was an insomniac, but that had been nothing compared to this.

Out of boredom, he decided to try listen to the light conversations, too tired to meddle around and panic. Though he knew, tonight, he planned to escape Sollux. _Planned._


	3. ＡＣＴ　ＴＨＲＥＥ

ＡＣＴ ＴＨＲＥＥ

"..." Karkat paused, turning his head from the concerned, Sollux.

"I'm sorry."

"no iit2 not your fault"

"dont apologize" Sollux almost hissed, ashamed of Eridans ill behavior.

"... No, really... I'm sorry…" He almost swore tears had been forming in those vacant eyes, yet it turned out to be an illusion of sorrowful thought.

He crashed into the chair by Karkat's computer, burying his face in his arms, those forbidden tears threatening to rise again. This was. . . Way too much. Sollux swore he was on the verge of breaking.

"why are you 2orry"

"you diidnt do anythiing "

"you diidnt de2erve thii2" He wailed all three sentences, bellowing in pain not to generate tears.

He simply just stares down at Sollux, sighing as tears began to drop miserably from his damned cheeks,

" ... No. I did deserve this. Trust me."

He couldn't bear it anymore.

Solllux slammed the desk, his voice shaky from the secret sobs.

"2tu…2tubborn a22hole"

"you _diidnt"_

"dont apologiize"

"lea2t of all two me "

".. Are you crying?..." Karkat lifted his neck, attempting to get a view of the suffering troll.

"I'm so- ... Never mind, you'll get mad."

"Hey, I-..."

Karkat sighed, lowering his head.

"…"

Even if he wasn't with them at the moment, Eridan could tell that Karkat was going to experience hurtles with being dead.

A drain of personality or involvement was a typical phase attribute in trolls over an extent of time, it could be hitermist in certain individuals, and in Karkats case, quite extravagant.

Eridan figured that this depression like stage wouldn't be fairly noticable in his personality, already having similarities of the symptoms, his expectations had been that the differences would vaguely modify his current state.

Eridan was assured he had been in depression for quite some time, and it caused his once liveliness in grubhood that he had to decay, sucked into a void abyss of raven.

Sollux would have to cope with a renewed, completely different Karkat, not his somewhat eccentric matesprite that sufficed to eternal demise. And of course, the livid Sollux that had been in denial about his old lovers passing was going to blame it on him, Eridan.

Karkat was now gone, only a bland ghost to remain because of him. He tried to imagine what punishment of the sort Sollux had in store for him, nearly shuddering at the thought.

Attempting to delay the unpleseantness, he sunk back into the snug blanket that had been the exact same shade of his victims hue, a few black hairs from what he expected to be his [Or his brothers] stray hairs.

He almost had begone once more until a serine rest, but shit, he couldn't stop listening to them in that other room.. Hm. He covered his ears with blanket, turning away from that side of the wall, having a simpler time resting.

_Finally, obliviousity_.

Sollux sighed, and laughed dryly. Humour was the best way out.

The only way out.

There was no way to ease his pain, his sense of loss, or longing for his Karkat, not this ghost. But it was his Karkat, wasn't it? It didn't feel like it. He was so. . Different. Never to be the same again. To much damage has been done, he didn't want to do more. Sollux decided the best way to deal with it, was to hide it.

"no iim pii22iing from my eyes "

He wiped his face, and sat up, swiveling on the chair towards his matesprite.

"you what " He questioned in interrogation.

... Never mind.

"And you can't piss from your eye, that's not normal." Karkat intervined, non-comical at the moment.

He rests his head on his hand, looking to the side, his voice rather quiet and gloomy as he speaks.

" iim pretty 2kiilled and lea2t of all normal"

"dont nevermiind me now karkat"

"what ii2 iit"

"... No, never mind." He said once more, dully.

"plea2e"

"can you ju2t"

"talk two me vanta2"

"don't"

"not now"

"plea2e dont "

"No." His reply was cold, firm.

"ii…"

"you know"

"fiine"

"dont"

Sollux jumped from the chair, pushing it into the desk, and exited the room. If Karkat won't talk to him, what point is there for he to be there?

Sighing heavily, he entered the guest bedroom, and slid down against the door, his head in his lap. There was, no point, not anymore, to any of it.

He [Eridan] was trapped, like an ignoramus in the vain puzzle of a spiders web, into a nightmare. All walls, all fog, had been cast of raven darkness.

Even if he had absolutely no clue of his destination, or rather it had been a destination period, Eridan had thought he was stranded. Steady, haunting, sweeping momentums and hushed noises beckoned smoothly, a sudden firm whisp of liquid swept to his nearly articulated foot.

From his vivid memories, Eridan distinctly recalled it as sea water. Ah, the nostalgia… Wait. He had been marooned in a darkness clad sea, some sort of object supporting his body from collapsing towards smitten nothingness.

He sighed, not able hear himself. Rather anything, for that matter.

the entire sequence was void of any sound other than the waves gentle, almost immaculate swooning. He sat back, the object had a quite rough interior. It scratched at his sensitive, unprotected, hands. Ironic enough his plentiful jewelry never seemed to be bothersome. Huh.

He almost fell victim to another level of slumber, that was until right when his eyes had been in the process of sloth blinking, a macabre strand of white fell from what may have been the heavens to the ocean in less than a second, chaos triggered as horrifying, obnoxious, sound beamed the entire beyond. It had been a storm.

Without thought, rain spurred without end, lighting resuming. Eridan adapted to these situations long ago, but this time, he just felt different... Weak.

He curled to a ball, bitter temperature causing him to shiver. Fuck, it was so strange. He could not move, and that ability did not rely in his powers.

Well, it had been his dream, his nightmare. It was manipulated by his concious. Or... His memories.

Once, far in depth of treacherous memory, Eridan had been stranded in a storm similiar to this at a time when he originally had intentions of feeding his lazy-ass lusus. Due to the weather and his youth, Eridan abandon his set mission and sheltered on a stray wood raft to escape the seas melancholy. The storm eventually stopped, he got home, safe.

This time was different. It felt like hours. No hope arrived. Eridan was pressured to weep, turning his arms to the dock floor and pressing upon them. He remained in this position before spotting a troll in the distance, struggling with swimming.

They looked like they were about to drown.

_eh, wwhat the hell.._

Eridan thought, diving into the dark water without hesitation to save this figure. It felt like forever to reach them, and he panicked, slowly vanishing into the abysses body. As much as he attempted to escape, the heartless body continued to feast upon his existence.

The struggling man rised, laughing obsessively at him, the only part of his body he had been able to spot before completely detering had been the eyes, azure and crimson. It was Sollux.

Eridan awoke, his eyes wide open, clothes, skin, and the blanket were coaxed in his sweat. He gave out an uncertain scream for an uncertain reason, praying no one would enter the room.

Checking out a nearby window, night had arrived. Everyone had most likely been asleep. Unable to fixate himself from the monsterous dream, he stood and strolled over to the door of a room, letting go tension of his head and pounding on it.

Sollux had been in that room, yet Eridan was not aware. Afraid of someones possible presence, he opened the door, shivering, slowly walking over to the rooms center. He couldn't tell. It was too dark.

Sollux had indeed been in that room, and having loomed over Eridan for several minutes, trying to decide if he should take his revenge on all the horrors of life by taking the life of the highblood, left to have his own fitful rest on the floorboards of the guest bedroom across from Karkat's.

His dreams weren't as vivid as usual, but they weren't empty either. The voices were back, whispering in his ear the fate of the world, of his life.

Doom.

The only thing, the only consistent thing that was constantly there. Doom. They were going to die. Everyone was going to die. And in the end, it would all be his fault. The voices whispered that it was his fault Eridan killed Karkat, it was his fault Gamzee left, everything was his fault. It was always.

Always.

He should just die. If he died, the oncoming doom would end. Wouldn't it? Even so, he slept on, thrashing and cursing the world in his sleep.

It was nearly impossible for Eridan to make out any image in that room. He wondered, he pondered, why in fact had he been roaming here in the first place? Oh well, he didn't really feel like leaving anyways.

Spikes of that nightmare pressured him to endure this nightly dispositioned exploration. He could make out a blurry medium length dresser with a worn out, but still useful, sleeping chamber.

The lime ooze in there had lightly illuminated, defied the darkness. He missed the friendly essence of his cozy bed chamber, whom he abandoned months ago when he went MIA for the lousy alternative, beds. The chambers ooze had been rich, thick, and opaque.

It seemed so luxurious.. He gave a hopeless sigh, thinking of Karkat. He bet that Sollux had still been in that room, wide awake, silently weeping. The degenerating bastard. Not able to turn down such an opportunity, he climbed upon the Velcro-sticking like wall surface, uncovering the lid of it.

It certainly seemed vacant of company. Almost in ecstasy, Eridan gave to a small leap to sink in the chamber, failing to see the psionic connectors or Sollux lying in the bottom, colliding onto his back and suddenly spazzing.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh sHIT!_

He thought, not long before the other male troll had awoken, finding himself staring at his nemesis with nothing to say in return. Only exchange awkward glances before engaging in a spontaneous battle. Well shit.

Sollux woke with a jolt, and scrambled to his feet, pulling his stars out of his pocket, holding them at ready. His eyes glinted, and the psionics started up in response to his agitation. He eyed Eridan carefully, not saying a word. Any move the other made would mean his end.


	4. ＡＣＴ　ＦＯＵＲ

ＡＣＴ ＦＯＵＲ

ＰＲＯＬＯＵＧＥ

Eridan could sense it slowly returning to his favor, replenish his moderate gluttone indulgence of power. That ecstasy... That insanity.. It enticed him, in this powerful moment he had been forced into this fuckasses virtuous trial. Any of his ideals, conceptions, or perspectives at this point had twisted to drastic measures, and were all threats to the innocent Sollux.

Was this all actually his fault, his doing? Yes, and no. It had indeed been Eridan, yet a different surface, a different personality, a different fabrication in the terms of intellectual process.

The far more insane Eridan was painfully forward in his idealogical advances and put the consideration of his thoughts to the side, only viewing it as an annoyance, interference, or perhaps an impractical moment of weakness.

Eridan already hated himself with a burning passion; the insanity that allured him into temptation of differentiation soothed him on the surface, but tortured him at the core.

Eridan never knew in all of the years of his questionable innocence that since no one had been there to comfort him in the most depressing of times, his own ego eventually had to caress itself as if it had been a different person.

That ego always concentrated on making up for the complexes he faced alone in the past, spoiling himself with bitter-sweet, poisonous lies.

If he felt more relieved at that moment, it had only been a sign to others he was only rotting more and more. But you know what? No one ever bothered to tell him a damn thing about that. He may have always been criticized, but it was more of general insults than actual personal flaws.

The already imperfect Eridan had to raise himself..

Alone

In that abandon corner no one dares to turn

He awaited there his entire life

Waiting

Waiting

For someone to just come and save him from this insatiable pity

Eventually he grew olden

Eventually he faced the truth

The world is cruel

He had to be cruel to survive

And no one enjoyed that one person

Whom seemed arrogant

But factually was struggling to make it in the world

To live

To dream

To...

Be.

Sweet beams of energy were absorbed in the highbloods veins in a matter of seconds, losing control of himself in that time and his senses, awareness decaying like the pit of his old soul.

Here came that new Eridan that was ready to face the hell he created, even if it meant death once more.

He would show Sollux how amazing he could be.

_Eridan Ampora._

He promised not to die in vain like his ancestors.

This was his last chance...

ｍｙｌａｓｔ ｃｈａｎｃｅ．．

ｔｏ ｓｈｏｗ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ **ＭＥ**！！！

The ghost eyes closed as he suddenly quit his pause, falling off to the side as if death struck once again as a wonder to the beyond the boundary overhelmed Sollux.

Sollux nearly felt relieved, but a tad worried of the troll being right by his psionic cords, attached to his body, as well as his bipigmented eyes.

Now Sollux would face his foreshadowed 'doom' as Eridan awoke once more, full-on engaged in his insanity mode and not giving a single fuck about the consequences Sollux had.

His limbs flailed as quickly as lightening across the thick goop, his movements were so strong they caused the psionic cords to Solluxs' eyes to be pulled, the way Eridan had incidentally pulled the cord also...

...Caused Solluxs eyes to pop out the sockets. Dirty yellow blood suddenly filled the atmosphere.

Sollux suddenly forgot of Eridan, going to the surface of the chamber and screaming bloody murder of hell to the pain. Well, as if Eridan hadn't fucked it over well enough already.

But he didn't care, Sollux was temporarily weak, and that meant it was his chance to strife. Given the short opportunity, Eridan extended his arms to grasp the mortified boys feet, he was now unable to trigger the psionics. Eridan let go as quick as possible to avoid Sollux locating Eridans flesh by the rest of his senses.

It was a sickening game of cat and mouse flurring around as the blind idiot scavenged every single part of the perimeter, desperate for his vital eyes. Those eyes were not just his sight, they provided service for Solluxes capabilities and actions. He wouldn't be the same without them..

Eridan was dying of temptation to succumb into a devious fit of laughter scrutinizing the lowblood clamor each corner rampantly, his mustard eye sockets remained of those eyes, and his mouth was wide open as possible, screaming every form of threats and insults to Eridan. He couldn't escape just yet.

One more thing had to be done before he could leave and abide to his constant hell once more.

It was sick

It was

...

**ｆｕｎ．**

**－－**

**ＡＣＴ ＦＯＵＲ **

Eventually returning to the few senses he had left, Sollux lowered his eyelids, and closed his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose. It's okay, he would be okay, without his eyes. Everything was okay. NO IT WASN'T! He was broken inside. Everything he had counted on was gone. Hell, Karkat didn't even show up to see if he was okay, even if he couldn't do much, and that in it's self hurt to the core. Fine. If Karkat gave up caring, so did he. But not just yet. He would find his eyes, and recover the one stable thing in his life, his eyesight, if they could be saved. At least he wasn't helpless. Terezi was, actually right to test him in all her seemingly stupid games. Sollux extended his fingers, and probed out with his senses, plotting the room with his hearing and sense of smell. To his left was a stench of mustard and other unidentifiable things. It was also, for lack if a better word, fishy. Eridan. Sollux reeled away from that and probed the room again. There was a smaller, much more potent smell of mustard a couple feet away from the godaweful fishlord. Either his pillow, soaked in his blood, or his eyes. He didn't intend on making this, any of it, easy for the bastard. No one was leaving tonight. No one. Heh, this was one of the many times he wished his kismeisis hadn't run out on them all. It would be better. Or, a lot worst. But by the looks of it, Sollux was on his way to his own doomsday, and he wouldn't make it to his questbed to fully realize his potential. Guess the plan to male daddy proud failed through. Ha, life sucks ass. But enough chattering to himself like a blind idiot, time to try some action. Ha, there is no try, only do. Seemed so long ago he lived by those words, believing them like his own personal religion, but that, and so many others, are pointless now. He'd be lucky if his little bit of metal even grazed it's mark. He breathed in again, and threw the star. Hard. Not waiting to hear a telltale squish, he lunged for the yellow scent, hoping to feel the round orbs of his eyes. Instead, he felt the slimy fabric of his bloodsoaked pillow. For not the last goddamn time, fuck that prentencious, nose-in-the-ass, wand weilding, make believing, bastard.*

Eridan was in that dark room, unsure of what he was able to do with those eyes in order for Sollux not to locate them for sure. Those disgusting, goopy, cylinders were rolling sensitively in his hands that had tremors. Time wouldn't be generous for him to be able to figure what would happen to these eyes, now all his. Wandering, Sollux now seemed to be ignoring Eridan. The door was a crack open, so he silently slid out the room and made a run for the bathroom, turning on the lightswitch and groaning for a second to the sudden beam that irritated his still attached ghostly eyes. He sat on the ridge of the bath, caressing one eye in each hand and rolling them, observing them, mocking them. He basically now had the decision to choose whether that fuckwad really deserved his valuable spectacles. A certain variety of bumping noises arose from the sides of the walls. Eridan, losing all train of thought and forced into mindless panic, accidentally relieved the eyeballs from his hands, now coaxed in a hideous mustard slime. /

/He had no clue what to do, sensing that Sollux may be entering the room soon he quickly [And without second thought].. Squished the eyes with the heel of his shoe, constantly repeating the cycle until it was a vile jam that spread an outbreak of stench across the ventilated room. Eridan coughed, attempting not to breath through his nose to avoid nausea. It was almost like a poisonous fume, those eyes.. He gathered up the majority of this jam off the floor he could, feeling his stomach churn loudly in disgust. /

/Now what could he do? The eyes may have been squashed, but they were still there. Eridans wand was being fidgety, so he couldn't make the goop dissapear... But... /

/Gross./

/There was one was he knew it would never be found again. Eridan scruched his eyes, leaned back, opened his mouth wide with his tongue lopsided to a cheek and lifted his hand, pouring the absolutely... Interesting. He expected for it to taste absolutely terrible, but the pigmentation of the jam made it seem quite lavish. His tongue dissattached from the side, bathing in the quite splendid lumpy hue as it melded down the Highbloods throat. Now Sollux could suffer and accept those luscious spectacles of his were in practical oblivion./

/..The exception being only if he decided to resort to desperate measures.

Sollux sensed Eridan leaving the room, and followed him, cursing as he ran into the wall. He better get used to this whole blind act, because it felt like it was going to last. He stood, momentarily shocked when he smelled the stench of his eyes disappear. Only one thing could have caused the pungent smell to fade away like that. It was almost too disgusting to believe.*

you

you fuckiin ATE my EYEBALL2

what the fuckiing HELL

ii2 WRONG wiith you

how 2IICK

can a per2on even GET

*He ran into the bathroom, pushing off from the door frame, and grabbed the collar of Eridan's coat, pushing him up against the wall*

what diid ii do two you two make you do all thii2 2hiit you godfor2aken 2iick fuck

you are UNBELIIEVABLE

Sollux was by now, beyond distraught, beyond alone. He was so far gone, he was no longer really alive. Blood still poured from his eyes, but now mixed with his salty yellow tears. He didn't understand it.

None of it.

The one he thought he love, well, you know how that went, how THAT'S turning out. And then there's THIS asshole. Sure, he hated him, but Eridan hated on Sollux just as much.

There was never any real harm done, just a good, old-fashioned unresolved potential for kismeisistude. Nothing more.

Eridan was such a hipster, a whiny, needy, desperate douchebag with his head up his ass, wasn't it natural for him to hate him?

Sollux was superior.

No he wasn't.

He was.

He was not.

Sollux was always the douche. He was the hated, the insignificant, always pushed aside for stupid jokes, stupid rumblings. So he pushed Eridan aside. No. No no. No, no, no no no. ERIDAN was in the wrong here! No other way! He has to die for what he did, the past doesn't matter anymore!

He killed Vantas, Sollux…

He killed your matesprite…

SO KILL HIM!

Eridan Ampora was helpless. He knew he couldn't do a single thing at this point to save himself. There was no possible method he could escape the grasp of the outraged, blinded, Captor.

He did bother to contract a single noise, only glare at the lowblood, the space in his eyes mellowing, growing a rendezvous, maliceful, smirk.

The only option was to accept the trolls ill-witted advance, not to fight him period.

．．．ｇｏ ａｈｅａｄ Eridan sneered, mockery in his voice.

ｄｏ ｗｈａｔｅｖｅｒ ｔｈｅ ｆｕｃｋ ｙｏｕ ｗａｎｔ ｔｏ ｍｅ

ｉ ｄｅｓｅｒｖｅ ｉｔ

ｉｍ ａ ｄｅｓｐｉｃａｂｌｅ ｍｏｎｓｔｅｒ ｔｈａｔ ｄｏｅｓｎｔ ｄｅｓｅｒｖｅ ｔｏ ｌｉｖｅ

ａｎｄ ｙｏｕ ｋｎｏｗ ｗｈａｔ？

ｉ－ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｇｏ ｏｎ

ｔｈｅｎ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｇｏｎｎａ ｒｅｇｒｅｔ ｉｔ

Ｓｏｌｌｕｘ Ｃａｐｔｏｒ

Ｋｉｌｌ ｍｅ ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｐｌｅａｓｅ

Ｉ ｗｏｎ'ｔ ｆｉｇｈｔ

Ｉ ｗｏｎ'ｔ ｒｅｆｕｓｅ

Ｊｕｓｔ

Ｊｕｓｔ ｍａｋｅ ｓｕｒｅ ｙｏｕ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｗａｎｎａ ｂｅｃｏｍｅ ｍｅ， ｊａｃｋａｓｓ

Eridan glimpsed unpatiently at the now hesistating attacker, realizing...

This had been a result of disease, outspread, poverty.

Eridan managed to export his insanity to the vulnerable lowblood

Like an epidemic that slowly melts the body, causing it to deploy any sanity from the mind

A show for others

Hell for one

When he arrived in this house on this endorsefully eventful night, Eridan had thoughts of attempting to murder a majority of the remaining trolls in the group.

He abandon that thought, however, the insanity currently manipulating the tire person welcomed it once more.

Eridan never said he would not do that for sure did he?

So he had suceeded. The troll would not die tonight, even if murdered once more. No, this did not cocern god tier mode.. It concerned that disease. If it contaminated Sollux and Karkat, then imagine the outspread it would cause.. With Eridan being the cause. He would continue to follow this antagonizing virtue in others' existence.. Finally.

Ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ．

Ｔｈｅ ｏｔｈｅｒ ｔｒｏｌｌｓ ｃａｎ ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ ｐａｙ ａｔｔｅｎｔｉｏｎ ｔｏ ｍｅ， ｋｎｏｗ ｏｆ ｍｅ， ｎｏｔ ａｂｌｅ ｔｏ ｉｇｎｏｒｅ．． Ｅｒｉｄａｎ Ａｍｐｏｒａ．

His own thoughts deemed satisfaction, even if the extensive star of Sollux had been splicing his skin. Eridan wept. No of sadness, but bliss. Eridan could finally be at piece. It didn't work when he killed himself earlier, but he doubt that would suffice once more with another troll, determined.

Eridan helpfully streched his body, moving his hands behind his back, so, so, happy this was finally happening. He was technically a mastermind behind this, the ill cognitive in his favors as Sollux was in shock, in insanity.

The burning of having his skin factured open was almost of his dire pleasure, still grinning, Sollux unable to see.

It went along this way until that boy seized, falling over with his mouth gaped open.

Eridan checked for a pulse. He was still alive, but had passed out from blood loss. Eridan was near that potent as violet blood beautifully spewed to the floor.

Somehow, he was still able to stand with the sinks assitance, moving over chokily with a hand seething the cut marks. Once more going down the hallway, leaving Sollux where he was, there was a door, completely shut, completely hush inside. This was Karkat Vantas' room. He slowly turned the door knob, a creaking sound approaching from opening the door. Peacefully, snug into his bed, Karkat was fast asleep. This had been the most peaceful Eridan saw him in his entire life, but it wasn't Karkat he saw... It was just a ghost.

/He shuffled to Karkats side of the bed and leaned down to the concealed face, glimmering in the moonlight. He stuck his lips out slightly, kissing the troll on his forhead. He may never see him again for the rest of his life.

．．ｒｅｓｔ ｉｎ ｐｅａｃｅ， Ｋａｒｋａｔ Ｖａｎｔａｓ．

Ｍａｋｅ ｓｕｒｅ ｓｏｌｌｕｘ ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｓ ｔｏ ｌｏｖｅ ａｎｄ ｓｅｒｖｅ ｙｏｕ， ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ Ｉ ｗｏｎ'ｔ． Ｉ'ｍ ｎｏｔ ｓａｆｅ， ａｎｄ ｈｅ ｍｉｇｈｔ ｂｅ ｎｅｉｔｈｅｒ．

Ｂｕｔ ｗｈａｔｅｖｅｒ ｙｏｕ ｄｏ， ｐｌｅａｓｅ， ｐｌｅａｓｅ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅ ｍｅ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｔｏ ｇｏ ｉｎｓａｎｅ， ｎｅｖｅｒ ｔｏ ｇｏ ｍｉｓｓｉｎｇ ｎｅｖｅｒ Ｔｏ．．Ｂｅｃｏｍｅ ｌｉｋｅ ｍｅ． Ｙｏｕ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｅｓｅｒｖｅ ｉｔ． Ｉ'ｍ．． Ｓ－ｓｏｒｒｙ． Ｉ'ｍ ｓｏ ｓｏｒｒｙ． Ｉ ｋｎｏｗ Ｉ'ｌｌ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｂｅ ｆｏｒｇｉｖｅｎ， ａｎｄ ｔｈａｔ'ｓ ｏｋａｙ． Ｊｕｓｔ ａｓ ｌｏｎｇ ａｓ ｙｏｕ ｎｏ ｌｏｎｇｅｒ ｓｕｆｆｅｒ， ｔｈｅｎ Ｉ'ｌｌ ｃａｒｒｙ ｏｎ ｉｎ ｍｙ ｐａｔｈｅｔｉｃ ｌｉｆｅ， ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ ｔｈａｔ ｍａｙｂｅ Ｉ'ｍ ｎｏｔ ｓｕｃｈ ａ ｂｉｇ ｓｃｒｅｗ ｕｐ ｆｏｒ ｄｏｉｎｇ ｔｈｉｓ．．

Ｂｕｔ ｐｌｅａｓｅ

Ｂｅ ｏｋａｙ， Ｋａｒ．

．．．

Ｆａｒｅｗｅｌｌ．

He quit whispering, rapidly looking at his sides before exitting the house, blood still pouring from he to toe of his. Eridan just planned to keep running as far as he could, that way so if he approached demise, it would be a mystery for everyone else..

.. The mystery of the life of a certain trolls discord,

**ＥＲＩＤＡＮ ＡＭＰＯＲＡ．**

Sollux eventually woke up to the sound of birds singing, the injury to his eye sockets having scabbed over and his heart given the chance to replenish the lost blood.

He pulled himself through the beige colour of his and Ampora's blood, and heaved himself into the tub. He undressed, and clumsily turned on the faucet; after doing so lay in the bottom of the basin and rested his head against the wall.

He fumbled around for one of his stars, and held it tightly in his hand, sighing as it bit into his flesh, the mustard blood staining the water.

But he couldn't see that.

He could just feel, feel and smell.

He felt the warm water lapping over his cold skin, he smelt the soaps creating bubbles, and the smell of the gore around him being drawn out by the sweet fragrances Karkat always uses.

Used.

Sollux pressed the star against his wrist, drawing a thin line. It would be so easy to just end it all. Finish life. Why continue, anyway?

Gamzette hated him.

Eridan killed Karkat.

Karkat's ghost didn't seem to care about anything anymore.

Aradia. . . She has others now.

Gamzee disappeared off the face of the planet.

Dave doesn't talk to him anymore.

Feferi? Ha.

He couldn't even finish his one job, the one act he could take to make his life a little better, the one revenge.

He had no one, nothing.

He was alone, and bitterly so

Unsure of what to do next.


End file.
